


More Expendable Than You

by TrashficParlour



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bows & Arrows, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Gen, Injury, Parent Donald Duck, Sacrifice, getting shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Donald couldn't let Dewey die.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	More Expendable Than You

Donald couldn't let his kid die. He couldn't let Dewey get hurt. Not Dewey, not his precious nephew. He had his whole life ahead of him and, while he certainly got his longing for adventure from his mother, he shouldn't suffer the same fate as her.

In the few seconds it took for Donald to throw himself between Dewey and the incoming arrow he could kind of see his life flash before his eyes. Huh, people really weren't lying when they say they saw death.

He didn't regret a lot. He never had. The only thing he truly regretted with all his heart was that he couldn't give his nephews the life he wanted to. He could never hold a job as a single parent, he couldn't afford all the toys they dreamed of, and he couldn't even give them regular vacations. He knew they noticed and it hurt. But never once did he regret raising them and taking them in. And he didn't regret taking a bullet -or in this case: an arrow- for one of them.

He tumbled to the ground, hissing and writhing at the pain in his chest. From the depths of the forest he could hear the people that were hunting them down yell and scream, but he didn't care. What he did care about was Dewey's distressed call.

"Uncle Donald! Are you okay?! You're okay, you gotta be right? Why did you jump in front of me?"

The young duckling was crying and it broke Donald's heart, and for a moment he cupped Dewey's face.

"I'm more expendable than you. Now run! They're coming!" "What?! NO! Uncle Donald we can't just leave you!" "I said run!"

The rest of his family seemed to be just as hesitant to leave him behind. It kind of made Donald feel all warm, knowing his family cared, but for now there were more important things.

"I'll be fine! If you take me with you I'll only slow you down! RUN!"


End file.
